Birthday Suprise
by Kawaii Craziness
Summary: YYHxInu::YusxKag::Oneshot::It's Kagome's sweet 16 and she couldn't be happier. Now if only...well I guess birthday wishes really do come true.


Yup it's me again! Another yyh/inu one-shot! Joy. And of course it's Yusuke/Kagome. Think of this as my apology for not being able to get a chapter out for Holding My Own soon. Well as everyone knows (hopefully) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Depressing,ne?

Keyisness!

"Talking"

_**Thinking**_

_Flashback_

* * *

It was a weary yet blissful Kagome that sank into the couch that evening. For once it seemed that the entire world **didn't** hate her as her 16th birthday went incredibly smoothly and now her family was out on a mini-vacation to Kyoto giving her time to herself.

_Earlier That Day_

_"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Shippo shouted as said miko entered Kaede's hut. "Thanks Shippo." The kit beamed._

_"I made you something!"_

_"Really?" _

_He nodded vigorously and clasped something in his tiny hands. He carefully seperated them to reveal a small wooden top. The top half was a light green,identical to the color on her seifuku, the bottom a forrest green like Shippo's pants._

_She smiled brightly and carefully put the gift in her bag before pulling him into a hug. "I love it! Thank you so much Shippo!" He jumped up on her shoulder. "Sango and Miroku made you something too! Even Inuyasha did!" _

_The last bit of this had Kagome staring in suprise at the kitsune on her shoulder. Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship had recently developed into that of a sister and outrageously over-protective older brother. Still,she hadn't expected him to remember her birthday._

_Pulling her bag back on she headed towards a small clearing nearby where Shippo had told her Sango and Miroku were waiting. Sango stood as she saw her dear friend walking towards them. As soon as Kagome had dropped her bag,the two were in a hug. _

_"Happy Birthday Kagome!" _

_"Hai,Happy Birthday Kagome-sama."_

_Sango nervously fiddled with a bow that she tied over a simple box. "Kagome,I made you this." With a shout of 'Yay!' The miko tore the bow off and lifted the lid to the box. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. Nestled inside was a Taijiya outfit. Where Sango's was pink,Kagome's was a light blue and a sapphire that was identical to her eyes replaced where there was red._

_"Sango but this.."_

_"I want you to be my real sister." _

_Kagome looked up at her newly found sibling and hugged her tightly. Both girls had eyes shining with tears and broke apart only when a polite cough reminded them they weren't alone. Miroku smiled at the girls as he handed Kagome a glove. It fit her right hand perfectly. It was fingerless and a deep purple. In the center was a hole._

_"Miroku! Thank you so much!" She swept the monk into a hug that for once wasn't interupted with wandering hands. "You should go find Inuyasha. It's getting late and he'll have a fit if you leave before getting his present." _

_Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand Kagome nodded and went to find the hanyou. As usual he was sitting in the branches of a tree. "Inuyasha?" _

_He jumped down beside her wordlessly and put something in her hands. She gasped as she saw what it was. A katana made of fang. The hilt was wooden and had intricate designs weaved into it. _

_"Who's..."_

_"It's mine. You always end up in trouble and I won't always be there to save you." _

_"I love it!" She squealed and nearly crushed his ribs in a hug. He blushed lightly and 'feh'ed. "Yeh yeh. You'd just better be back in three days."_

Yup,she definitely had a good day. Just as she stood and was about to go to bed a knock had her headed towards the door. She opened it and her eyes widened as she saw who was on the other side.

With Our Little Tentai

They'd just finished with a pretty simple mission and everyone had gone home. Just as Botan was about to make a portal to head back to the Rekai a hand on her arm stopped her. The ferry girl turned to meet the brown eyes of everyone's favorite Toushin. "Yusuke?"

"Eh...Botan...I need you to help me." Yusuke nervously swallowed. **_This was such a bad idea!_**

"Why?" She tilted her head slightly.

"It's my friends birthday and...I don't know what to get her." He finished quickly. Botan went kitty-faced on him and meowed. "Oh you need a present for your girlfriend?" He glared at her,one that was offset by a faint blush.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's a **friend** Botan."

With a dismissive wave of her hand she grabbed his hand. "Sure she is. Well come on,I know just what to do!"

Yusuke wanted to beat himself as Botan pulled him off to Kami-knows-where.

Several Hours Later

Brown eyes stayed glued ahead as Yusuke ran to his 'friends' house. A small box in his pocket hit his leg in rythm with every step he took. All in all Botan had been pretty helpful. If you didn't count the endless teasing that is. One sharp turn and a million steps later he stood in front of a very familiar shrine.

The Maijin knocked on the door and stepped back. Not a minute later the door was opened by the very person he'd come to see.

"Yusuke!" An excited miko jumped into the arms of her old friend. Yusuke laughed and hugged her.

"Hey there chibi. Happy Birthday!" Kagome decided to ignore the insult in favor of pulling him inside to the couch with her and looking at him expectantly. "Well what'd you get me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Close your eyes." She eyed him warily before sliding her eyes shut. He pulled the box out and slid the top off. A silver necklace with sapphires added in rested inside. Definitely picked with Botans influence but he had the last say.

He carefully clasped it onto her neck then lowered his hand. "Now you can look." Kagomes hand went directly to her neck and pulled the necklace up where she could see it. She looked back up at him with shining eyes.

"Wha...OOF!"

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you! It's beautiful!"

Yusuke smirked. Kagome shifted herself slightly so she was straddeling his hips as she admired her newest piece of jewelry. The Toushin quirked an eyebrow at the questionable position she'd put them in.

"Yeh,yeh. Are you gonna get off me anytime soon?"

"Huh?" A fierce blush covered her cheeks as Kagome **finally** realized their positioning. She 'eeped' and jumped up,allowing him to sit up. Refusing to meet his gaze she looked down at her gift.

"Wow...Sango's going to flip when I show her." She said in an undertone more to herself then to him. Yusuke eyed her curiously "Who?" Kagome blinked and looked up at him and waved her hand dismissively. "Just a friend." **_Who just so happens to be a taijiya..._**

He obviously didn't like her answer or lack thereof because the miko found her gaze being forcefully reverted to him as he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him.

"Wrong answer. Now,who's Sango?"

She smiled teasingly. The infamous Urameshi getting so worked up over not knowing someone was actually pretty funny.

"What if I don't want to tell you? You can't..." Her eyes widened. Was he...He WAS! Yusuke was kissing her! But,to her suprise, she found she didn't mind at all. She looped her arms around his neck as he deepend the kiss. For his part Yusuke was suprised she hadn't hit him or called the cops or something.

He leaned back on the couch and pulled Kagome into his lap. That single moment of peace gave the teens something they hadn't known they'd been missing. For Kagome,she was glad to merely be seen as herself and not a dead shrine maiden. Yusuke needed something stable in his hectic life even if the end result was suffering from air deprivation.

The exhausted young miko laid her head against his chest as she allowed her eyes to slide closed. When she yawned she heard a slight chuckle from somewhere above her. "Tired?" She nodded weakly. "Then go to sleep." He shifted so they were both laying on the couch and he had a firm grip on her waist as she buried her face in his shirt.

Yusuke kissed her gently on the forehead. Kagome giggled and mumbled.

"Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

The End! So,what'd you think? Well just click the little purple button to tell me! Read and Review!


End file.
